


Conversations With Genji

by flurrybird



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Active Imagination, Advice, Counseling, Gen, Hearing Voices, Spiritual, Subconscious Work, Suicidal Thoughts, Therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 21:52:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10840182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flurrybird/pseuds/flurrybird
Summary: In which the author projects his issues onto Jesse McCree, and Genji reminds him that he is not alone.





	Conversations With Genji

“ _ You must not let it past your lips. If it does not pass your lips, it does not matter. _ ”

 

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

 

Jesse sat down by Genji, throwing his arms over his knees and looking out over the sunset painted cliffside with his friend.

 

“ _I mean that it is an experience, not a reality unless you cause it to be one. This is something that I tell my brother often with his sake._ _But I sense that_ you _need to hear it now._ ”

 

He laughs. “How’d you get to be a mind reader?”

 

“ _ I have known you for many years, Jesse. I know the things you struggle with. Whatever you need, I am here to help. _ ”

 

Jesse sat for a while, fighting the sudden tightness in his throat. “They’re telling me to kill somebody again. I’m scared.” It was easier to say  _ somebody _ than  _ himself _ .

 

“ _ That is okay. It is okay to be scared, because your fear is trying to help you.”  _

 

“How’sat?”

 

“ _ Your fear is a part of you, yes? Just like these voices. The voices are parts of you that have been alienated, but not in a bad way. They only want to be a part of you again. _ ”

 

Jesse looked at the cyborg beside him. “I don’t get it.” 

 

“ _You must ask them what they intend to communicate with you._ _What is so important that the only way they can say it -- is to tell you to kill someone?_ ” Genji’s body was like a statue, though his voice was sincere. “ _Sometimes these parts of us come as paradoxes. Much like a man that is a machine. We must only ask them what they mean, and they may tell us._ ”

 

Jesse stared out at the orange-pink clouds, feeling the salty breeze on his skin. “I can’t.”

 

“ _That is okay. This is not something that must be done immediately and in the moment._ _It takes practice. It is …  a lifelong process._ ”

 

“Alright ... Thanks, Genji.”

 

“ _You’re welcome, Jesse._ _Come to me if you need someone. You are not alone._ ” Genji turned his head, nodding slightly.

 

“Y’mind if I sit for a while?”

 

“ _ Not at all _ .”

  
  
  
  



End file.
